


three times

by Mayahara



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayahara/pseuds/Mayahara
Summary: You remind yourself of the three times that Claire Redfield kissed you since you met her in the middle of the Raccoon City's zombie outbreak.Claire Redfield x Fem!Reader
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * In case you want to skip to the kiss part, you can go straight into chapter 2. But if you want context I suggest you read the prologue first.
> 
> * I choose to alter a few circumstances inside this short story in order to make it have better sense (in my opinion), so you’ll notice not everything is exactly as it happens in the game. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The first time Claire kissed you was inside Umbrella's NEST facility, in a fateful return of the mutated aberration of William Birkin's G-Virus. You weren’t ready for that, by then. 

Before that happened, you were dutifully watching over Sherry, who was infected by the G-Virus too, inside the laboratory's security room.  
While holding her hand tightly, the little girl's every movement made your body tense in fear that she would not survive the infection, considering she was barely conscious at this point.  
The image of Sherry turning into one of the undead creatures made your stomach sink with cold horror and realization: you were not sure you would be able to take her out if that ever happened. And you could tell that Claire feared for exactly the same, as she quietly packed her supplies. Her eyes were dark, her expression frowned with worry.

“You watch over her for me, okay?” And a moment later, she left in an laborious search for the G-Virus vaccine.

Despite worrying for her safety, you didn’t try to stop Claire. Actually, you didn’t want to stop her— you wanted to go with her, so you could watch her back.  
It’s not that you doubted her, no. You both knew each other enough at this point, after being through all that together. You knew better than anyone else that Claire was capable to go on her own, but you still feared for her life inside that hellhole: you have had only a glimpse of the countless aberrations that Umbrella has been responsible to create inside their laboratories, and it was more than enough. Both you and her knew that nobody was safe while walking alone down there, and doing so was a risky move.  
Either way, following the situation, not only you but Claire as well stood up to no choice. Sherry was getting worse by every second, which meant that Claire needed to hurry. It also meant you needed to stay beside her in case there wasn’t enough time. 

Again, you swallowed dryly at the scary possibility.

Staring down, you carefully pulled a strand of blonde hair away from her face. Her shallow breaths and painful winces never escaping your ever watchful eye. You refused to leave Sherry alone.

You were never able to bring yourself to like Annette Birkin. Regardless of Sherry being her daughter, you could hardly spot any resemblance between them. While Sherry had a natural sweet personality, her mother had nothing but a cold gaze. Her icy eyes were hardened by experiencing the horrors only she had inside their laboratories.  
Having that in mind, nothing has surprised you more than seeing Annette herself barely being able to walk past the door. A woman who you had seen walking lightly through the white corridors, now was limping in pain, her arm was around her torso in an attempt to cover her bloodied injuries.  
Even when you could recognize her from afar, the sudden noise made you jump from your chair, instinctively placing yourself in front of Sherry. Before you could even think, your trusty pistol was ready and loaded on your hand. 

“I know my daughter is in here,” She said when you hesitated to move. “I saw through the cameras.”

You felt insecure on how to respond to that, but still lowered your weapon.

“We're not hiding her.” You say, moving away from blocking the view of Sherry on the bed. “Claire is out there, looking for her vaccine.” 

_Which is something you should have done for your daughter yourself. ___

____

“Good.” Annette answers, her tone faltering. 

After a few seconds of silence, none of you knew exactly how to move next.  
Looking down at drops of blood on the floor, you suddenly reminded yourself everything a zombie outbreak has taught you about open wounds and what they could mean.  
At that realization, it felt harder to breath out the tension and nervousness inside the room.

“What happened to you?” Your gaze lowered down to her bloodied laboratory coat, studying cautiously.

You weren’t able to see her wound with her arm covering most part of it, but there was still visible bloody lines of torn fabric in the gray shirt.  
You were no expert in the matter, but you could only guess that it was no zombie's doing. 

“William happened to me.” She answers, sharp pain making her groan. “But I’m not infected.” Annette stumbled to the nearest support, and stared at your lowered pistol. “So you can keep that away.” 

Even when badly injured, Annette never seemed shaken or discomposed. On the contrary: despite her pitiful state, she was reminding you of a dangerous wounded animal, ready to strike at any given opportunity.  
Knowing that part of her, you reminded yourself of every time she snapped at you and Claire since they meet while searching for Sherry. You hesitated to go to her aid, but you knew you could hardly just sit and watch other people in pain.  
With a heavy sigh, you walk over to lift her up from the floor and support her on your shoulder. 

“Name doesn’t ring a bell to me.” You answer, not giving it much thought and ignoring her comment about your weapon.

“Name might not be familiar to you,” She hardly answers at the pain of moving, “But I’m sure you remember him from an encounter or two.”

You then offered her the seat you had beside the bed, the only one in the room, which she accepts.  
Annette now looked strangely calm over the sight of her infected daughter, almost as if she wasn’t expecting to see her again at all.

“You’re not talking about the eye-in-the-shoulder thing, are you?” You ask, feeling the sensation of dread rise up on your throat. “He's still alive?”

Annette just scoffs at your question.  
That seemed answer enough. 

You looked a few hours back into your memory when you took the thing down alongside Claire, which was no easy task. Before you two managed to do that, there were multiple times you saw it’s sharp claws making your life flash before your very eyes.  
You felt your blood run cold at the possibility of having to see it again.

“Why you called it William, though?” You ask, trying to refocus. Pushing your fear away, you knew you had to worry about Claire now.

“He is—“ Annette corrects herself. “He _was _my husband.”__

__You go silent for a moment long, needing to process the information you have just heard. Thinking about the mutated beast, it seemed hard to believe that it was once a man. However, you do recall thinking it was odd hearing Sherry call it “daddy” that one time she saw it from up close._ _

__“I should have killed him when I had the chance. Now, I’m—” She stops at her voice breaking away, seeming almost vulnerable. Annette then lifted her blue gaze, staring at you with a very serious expression on her face. “Now seems like it’s up to you two.”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

By the time you finally managed to find Claire past the Bioreactor Lab, your heart was beating wildly inside your chest. Sure, usually the sight of her would have this effect on you. But that one time, it wasn’t just that.  
When you were walking down the metal bridge to reach Claire, you got a glimpse of something you wish you could forget from upside the platform.  
With at very least nine feet tall, disturbingly exposed flesh and bulging yellow eyes across the body, there it was: this creature— William, dropping from a destroyed metal ceiling and screeching in an inhumane tone.

“Fucking hell.” Is all you manage to say, upon seeing his newly mutated form.

Seemed like every time you took him down, William managed to come back in a stronger, different form. With no time for moralities, there was an urgent need to kill it and for good this time. 

Remembering what Annette told you before you left, you pulled from your waistline a pistol-like grenade launcher she gave you and loaded it.  
William approached you at seeing movement, his steps making the whole platform tremble. From behind him, you thought you heard Claire yelling something, but you were too focused to hear it.  
While staring at his second head and it’s soulless black eyes from up close, you were completely certain that the man inside that body was no longer there.  
With a deep breath and no hesitation left, you pressed the trigger.

Watching the G-Monster burn in acid would have been contentment enough for you if not for the nauseating smell of burning flesh filling the cold air.  
Not wanting to give it time to recover, you pulled the trigger once more, barely missing it’s now red eye.  
Twitching in pain, William's heavy body finally fell down on the floor with a loud metallic thud.

A few moments after it stopped moving, you moved your steps to cautiously approach the fallen creature. Of course, you weren’t that sure you trusted it’s unconsciousness.  
Studying their huge humanoid face, the loaded launcher never left your shaky hands.  
Your heartbeat was almost returning to a normal state until you heard Claire's quick steps towards you across the metal platform. 

“Are you okay?”

By the time you felt Claire's sudden approach, you hoped she couldn’t hear your heart beating inside your chest.  
Using her warm hands to feel the exposed skin of your shoulders, Claire only backed away when satisfied at noticing no injuries in sight. 

“I was definitely not expecting that.” She says, surprised. “Is that a new toy?” 

You rise your hand to give her a better look at the weapon. It was many times smaller than Claire's own grenade launcher, almost like a pocket size version of it.

“Well, you wouldn’t believe it,” You answer, still out of breath. “Annette gave it to me.” 

“Annette?” Claire’s gaze was now on yours. “She came back for Sherry?” 

“She did.” You nod.

Claire searches for something in her pocket for a brief moment, then stares back at you again.

“Good,” She says, showing you a blue flask. “Because she’ll need to use this on her.”

You never doubted that Claire would get Sherry the vaccine, but seeing the small flask in her hand made you breathe a sigh of relief and a heavy tension eased on your shoulders.

“You’re awesome.” Is all you manage to say, admiration might be showing in your eyes.

“ _You _are.” Claire gives you a wink, then unexpectedly grabs a hold of your hand. “Let’s head back, then.”__

____

____

If Claire noticed the warm flush rising on your cheeks, she didn’t say a thing. She gave your hand a small tug, leading the way ahead.

You didn’t notice it before, but walking close to Claire and feeling her warm hand on yours did more than soothing your stressed mind.  
With her on your side smiling softly and talking nonsense, you felt almost like you might end up forgetting all of that chaotic weekend you spent in the hell of Raccoon City.

You couldn’t help but wonder if she felt the same.

“Oh, right,” You say, as a detail appears back into your mind. “And Annette said this thing was her husband.” 

You look at Claire right on time to see her eyes widen up almost in a comically way. 

“Wait, what?”

You almost laughed at her reaction, but your conversation was interrupted as a familiar growl makes your whole body tense. Sounding deep and intense, the G-Monster reminded you of a distant thunder in the horizon. The hair behind your neck started to rise as you realized what was about to happen.  
Claire turns at the same time as you, both right on time to see the thing get up on his feet and run straight into your direction. 

“Shit!” You hear Claire mutter. 

There was not enough time to think, and almost none to act.  
From the corner of your eye, you saw  
Claire scrambling for her grenade rounds, but your launcher was already loaded.  
Without aiming for any specific part of the creature's body, you simply pointed at it and pressed the trigger with Claire following soon after. 

A moment later, the sickening smell of burnt flesh filled the air again. The G-Monster had stopped on his tracks, screaming in pure agony.  
You hoped that two acid grenades would be enough to take it down like before, but there was something wrong: the creature didn’t seem weaker this time or anywhere close to collapsing. It seemed angrier.  
You could only stare in horror as you saw the burnt skin on it’s shoulders begin to rip apart. A second arm, with equally massive claws as it’s another, emerged from behind his back. 

Suddenly, the sight of Claire making her way behind a white panel on the platform's side made you snap out of it.  
Before you could think of asking what she was doing, a button was pressed and the platform that William was still in, apparently recovering itself, began to go down. 

“Claire?” You called, your voice barely making it out. 

You watched as she quickly reloaded her grenade launcher, then turned back. You are meet with the fierce blue of her eyes. 

“You go back to Sherry,” She places the vaccine flask from her pocket on your trembling hands. “I’ll deal with him.”

“What?” You raised your voice, feeling indignation. Claire couldn’t be thinking about doing this on herself, right? “No.”

“You need to go now.” Claire says, more firmly this time.

“No, Claire. I’m not leaving,” You begin to protest. “You said—“ 

Before you could finish your sentence, Claire does the most unexpected and grabs a hold of your face, pulling you into her. 

She kissed you like her life depended on it. 

For a brief moment, everything you felt was a combination of surprise and adrenaline until you felt your body quickly recover to melt into Claire's touch.  
There was nothing soft and gentle in kissing her, not under those circumstances. The kiss you were both experiencing was a desperate one, anguished even.  
The feeling of her lips moving with your own was enough to give you everything you could possibly need to keep surviving inside that laboratory. It was only when you started to feel your legs wobble at the warm sensation of her body that close to yours that she backed away, breaking the contact.  
Kissing Claire lasted as quickly as it has started.

“You know we don’t have enough time,” She says, her hand going down your shoulder. “ _Sherry _doesn’t have enough time.”__

____

__

Despite your concern by the idea of Claire staying and fighting, you didn’t say a thing anymore. Partially because you knew she was right, but Claire's kiss did most of the job on shutting you.  
Even with the creature just a few meters away, you couldn’t bring yourself to think about anything else.

You simply nod at her, and reluctantly walk away. 

“Please don’t die.” You add, quietly. 

You thought Claire was far enough not to hear you but after jumping on the metal platform, she gives you one last wild look of her blue eyes.

_“I got this.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took me a while to write, for some reason.


End file.
